


Dream

by Anonymous



Series: Tommy getting kidnapped by.... [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream's a bitch, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, most interactions aren't detailed but character tags for reference, not ship cause ew, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream kidnaps Tommy
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Tommy getting kidnapped by.... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080890
Comments: 23
Kudos: 206
Collections: Anonymous





	Dream

(takes place at the beginning of the exile arc)  
He didn’t mean to hurt him, he just wanted his Tommy back.

See Dream was always fond of Tommy most people were I mean even though he was chaotic and a bit blunt but he was loyal to a fault and if you were his friend (Course recognized by both sides) he would fight and lie and kill and die for.

Dream had found Tommy first so obviously he should be on his side, but Tommy doesn’t side with Dream he always sides with someone else and Dream hates it. First he fights him then he loses??? So that didn’t work and he tries to play as Tommy’s friend which didn’t work either so he fights him again but Tommy doesn’t seem to care what side Dream is on always Tubbo this Wilbur that Technoblade Niki Fundy blah blah blah, he was sick of it.

So Dream got Tommy exiled somewhere only he knew Tommy was but he fell into old patterns and began tormenting Tommy. Then he saw him over the lava holy shit that was far from what he wanted. So Dream stopped him pulling the nearly unresponsive boy away and back with the others.

Then once the others leave he hesitates, he decides he was going to take Tommy now it just wasn’t safe anymore.

“Tommy, have I ever showed you my house?” Dream asked the numb looking boy,

“No, why?” Tommy asked not even looking at him,

“It’s not in the smp or L’manburg, why don’t you come with me?” he asked Tommy didn’t think but when Dream held out a hand for Tommy he took it after all he had nothing to live for Dream says he’s his friend it sounds like a lie and why would Dream lie.

They find themselves miles away from the smp so far Tommy doesn’t recognize anything then while asking to go back Dream shuts him in a room his smiling mask visible from the window of the door,

“What did you just do?” Tommy asked nervously,

“I brought you home, I didn’t want you to get hurt, I pushed you too far but it’s fine!” Dream called through the door, Tommy begins fighting because he wanted to die not fall deeper into loneliness and while he’s shouting and hitting it hits him no one knows he’s here or where here even is, he’s so fucked.

Tommy begs Dream to just kill him or let him go, he’s weak and he hates it but they fall into a pattern again Tommy wouldn’t speak to Dream but when Dream gave him food and smiled to him he’d smile back. He hated it truly so when Dream would leave he would try and escape again.

The kidnapping gave Tommy a new sense of “fuck this and fuck you” as I’d call it, because this wasn’t Dream caring about him this was Dream controlling him and he hated everything about it. For some reason maybe it worked for Dream in a way Tommy stopped wanting to die but god did he hate Dream now. He wanted Tubbo and Quackity and Fundy fuck even Technoblade would do at least when Technobalde hated him he wouldn’t be trapped in the fucking room.

One day he gets out, he gets out and clutching his compass (I can’t remember when he got it I’m just saying he has it cause why not) and runs he’s running as far and fast as possible but he knows he won’t be able to call out to anyone (he hasn’t talked since Dream first kidnapped him) and two options again (duh lol)

1: Tommy see’s Technoblade first and starts to try and get to him but Dream grabs him and he can’t scream out so silent tears pour down his face as Dream “comforts” him and brings him all the way back “home” 

2: Tommy makes it to the Dream smp land and while hiding from Dream he runs into Eret’s castle since it was close enough and Dream never really went in there, Eret found him stealing a bit of food since he was so fucking hungry and comforts him, Tommy writes out everything that happened and pleaded Eret not the tell Dream of course he doesn’t and instead asks Ghostbur to get Phil and Technoblade. The two get there and Eret shows them Tommy and what Tommy wrote, Tommy sobbed into his family’s arms.

Phil leaves Tommy with Eret and Technoblade to tell the others to get ready cause Tommy’s back and Dream deserves no rights. So they either throw Dream in the prison Sam made or kill him and Tommy gets to reunite with Tubbo and everyone is so happy cause he’s fucking alive! They were all so sure he was dead it had been months! Tommy explains he lost his voice since he refused to talk to Dream and they all learn sign language while Tommy gets back into talking and they all kinda agree “hey let’s stop fighting constantly Dream was really the only enemy” and Technoblade (albeit reluctantly) agreed to not fight L’manburg as Quackity agreed (also reluctantly) to not fight him.

Tommy sometimes would wonder how Dream was (if he’s in the prison) but it never stays on his mind for long since he’s busy sewing with Tubbo and Niki or joking with Quackity or having tea with Phil or sparing with Technoblade or pranking people with Ranboo and so on, no one locks doors on Tommy anymore and it’s an unspoken rule that you shouldn’t shut him any rooms either (just let Tommy shut the doors and check them it saves him the worry) Tommy’s voice never fully came back so it was often much quieter than it used to be but he never stopped talking once he was as close to good as new, everything was good and Tommy was safe.


End file.
